The NIMH Intramural Research team has collaborated with the U PENN on assessment and data analysis of emotional and behavioral conditions in children enrolled in the Neurodevelopmental Genomics Study. Throughout this time, the NIMH team has collaborated with the U PENN and CHOP investigators to facilitate data analysis and manuscript preparation. We recently completed and submitted one manuscript focused on medical and psychiatric comorbidity in the sample, and another manuscript describing the identification of youth at risk for psychotic spectrum symptoms. In addition, we are currently preparing a report describing the study methodology, and have continued to work with collaborators at the Broad Institute to examine the heritability of behavioral phenotypes in the study. Cross validation of this assessment with more extensive diagnostic interviews at the NIMH site is now underway. We also plan to develop a collaboration to follow at least 300 youth between the ages of 15 and 25 years who show or are at risk for mood spectrum disorders, acquiring measures of activity, experiential momentary sampling, olfaction, neurocognition, and clinical symptom measures. Public Health Impact: The proposed comprehensive phenotyping will benefit medicine across diseases and include neurobehavioral measures, which will help elucidate both specific effects of neuropsychiatric disorders and the impact of other medical disorders on brain function. Future Plans: The NIMH team will continue to work with the U PENN and CHOP collaborators to conceptualize and analyze the data, and prepare manuscripts for publication. The NIMH group will focus on the medical-psychiatric comorbidity in the data set. In addition, the NIMH will collaborate with U PENN to acquire data on the 300 youth who show or are at risk for mood spectrum disorders and implement clinical and biomarkers for mood disorders that have been identified in the NIMH Family Study of Affective Spectrum Disorders.